planetterrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Chevrolet Impala
Chevrolet Impala (1974) is a vehicle seen in the film. Overview The 1971 redesigned B-body would be the largest car ever offered by Chevrolet. All 1971 Chevrolet engines featured lower compression ratios to permit the use of regular leaded, low lead or unleaded gasoline of at least 91 Research octane per GM corporate mandate in anticipation of the catalytic converters planned for 1975 and later models which necessitated the use of unleaded fuel. A high-performance big block V8 was available in the form of the Turbo-Jet 454, which produced 365 hp in 1971, but power decreased as the years went along. The 1970s marked the impact of the 1973 energy crisis with gasoline prices doubling from 1973 through 1979 and industry car sales plummeted 20 percent between 1973 and 1974. For the first time in recent history, annual passenger car travel in the U.S. declined. The Impala's sales dropped to 176,376 units in 1975, the weakest since its introduction in 1958. An Econominder gauge package was offered for 1975 and 1976 models. 1974 For 1974, the rear bumper of Impalas and other full-sized Chevrolets incorporated shock absorbing cylinders to meet the upgraded bumper standards with new taillights above the bumper, separated by the license plate and fuel filler. The front end featured a new grille and headlight bezels, a new header panel, and a bumper with a drop down center section. The marker lights moved back up beside the headlamps. A limited-edition Spirit of America package was offered in 1974 on Sport Coupe models; primarily an appearance package, it featured white body paint, a white full vinyl top, white upholstery with red or blue trim, color-keyed seat belts and floormats, special wheel covers, optional white rally wheels, sports-styled dual remote outside rear view mirrors, a vinyl body side molding insert, and red pin-striping. Special fender and dashboard badges announced the package to passers-by and passengers. This was the only year of the 1971–1976 models the Impala had a different front end design than the Caprice Classic, as other years used either a grille insert or previous year Caprice front to distinguish the two. The rooflines of the Impala coupes were revised. For 1974 the Custom Coupe was no longer a hardtop, with large fixed rear quarter glass and a thick B-pillar. The Sport Coupe, still a pillar-less hardtop, now used larger roll-down quarter glass like that of the 1971-73 Custom Coupe, and had a narrower, fastback style, flat back window similar to the 1966-68 Caprice coupes. The four-door sedan, four-door hardtop Sports Sedan and station wagons used carryover rooflines from 1973. Engine offerings included the standard 145-horsepower 350 Turbo Jet V-8 on sedans and coupes, optional 150- and 180-horsepower 400 Turbo Fire V8s (the latter standard on Impala wagons), and 235-horsepower 454 Turbo Jet V8. In California, a 155-horsepower 350 V-8 with four-barrel carburetor was standard and the only engine options there were the 180-horsepower 400 and 454 V-8s. In The Film The vehicle is seen in the Machete trailer. It's the padre's car. Sources *At the IMCDb. *At Wikipedia. Category:Vehicles